


how I found love in a DVD rental shop

by Habanero00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Dvd rental shop, Friendship, Getting Together, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta crushes the guy who is getting on his nerves lately.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	how I found love in a DVD rental shop

Taeyong stood disgusted next to Yuta who was hiding behind the counter, turning a sweet lollipop in his mouth. Being tired of his best friend's childish behavior, Lee wouldn't have agreed to go with him back to the DVD rental store if he hadn't offered him something sweet in return.

"How long are you going to hide, Yuta? We come here every other day. At this rate, we will never see our dream movies." The Korean poked his hunched friend on the shoulder, who glared at him with hostility.

"I-It's n-not my fault he's always ahead of us!" Yuta became indignant when he noticed again how the handsome stranger was renting a movie in front of them that he and Taeyong planned to watch tonight.

Well, Yuta was getting irritated by all this. With Taeyong he decided to rent a small apartment together when they got to their dream uni, but due to the lack of money, they couldn't go to the cinemas or gigs too much. Hence, looking at their unhappy lives, their good friend Johnny recommended them the music and movie rental shop near the university cafe, where they had become regular customers for a long time.

Both of them, being cinema fans, spent most of their free time between exams and studying watching genre classics or movies bestsellers. Also, a small amount of renting the DVD and Johnny's extra discount was like winning a lottery ticket to them.

The problem started when most of the films the boys wanted to watch were snatched right out of their hands. The culprit was a handsome boy with wavy pale pink hair and dimples in his cheeks as soon as he smiled slightly. It made Yuta furious, but Taeyong quickly understood that the blush on Yuta's face that arose when he saw Jaehyun was due to infatuation, not anger.

Jung Jaehyun, because that was the name of the handsome devil from the rental shop, was also a student at the same university where the friends attended. Taeyong knew him thanks to Johnny, with whom the boy attended basketball classes. However, having the satisfaction that Yuta was able to be silent at least for ten minutes whenever he saw Jaehyun, Lee decided not to introduce them to each other and watched as their relationship will develop.

Once, however, with other plans for the evening, Taeyong refused to accompany Yuta to the rental shop, forcing the offended Japanese to go there alone. Nakamoto accepted with a heavy heart the betrayal of his friend who preferred to go out with his girlfriend than sit with him and watch LOTR.

It was Saturday night, and Nakamoto prayed fervently that he would not meet someone he really didn't want to see today. Also, it wasn't his best day and the boy just didn't have the strength to talk to anyone. So, dressed in gray sweatpants and an oversized pink hoodie, Yuta went to the fantasy section, hoping that no one had come up with the idea of renting the second part of The Lord of the Rings. And just as he was reaching for the colored box with the film, someone grabbed it first and this time it was too much for Yuta to just let it go.

“I was the one who reached for this movie first! Give it back to me! " The pouting Japanese said like a little boy whose toy was taken. Yuta cursed himself under his breath because it sounded so much better in his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I am the first now." Nakamoto fell silent as soon as he started blushing because in front of him was standing none other than his crush and the perpetrator of all the movies stolen from him.

A mischievous smile appeared on Jaehyun's face and when Yuta wanted to take the film from him, the boy raised his hand, taking advantage of the fact that Yuta couldn't reach him, being much shorter. The Japanese took two steps back, embarrassed, and bit his lower lip, wanting to be swallowed up by the ground. Jung, sensing the tense atmosphere, lowered his hand and focused his hazel eyes on the sheepish face of the Japanese.

The Korean, since he saw Yuta for the first time in the rental shop, wanted to do everything to attract the attention of a handsome man. Jae had to go to great lengths for Johnny to tell him his name, and from then on, Jung made up his mind to win his heart. Though now, as he thought, the idea of taking Yuta's favorite films from under his nose might not have been the best, because the boy seemed clearly annoyed by it.

"I can give it to you if ..." Jaehyun didn't finish his sentence as Yuta poked his shoulder as he passed him in the alley.

"Fuck you." It was the only thing the Korean heard from him when he was leaving.

Jaehyun immediately regretted his behavior and, putting the film aside, chased the Japanese from the rental shop. He was lucky because Yuta didn't get too far and was still standing at the bus stop right next to the building. Somehow, he managed to grab his hand and take him aside to apologize for his behavior.

“It was stupid, I'm sorry. I shouldn't show someone my interest in him in this way." Jaehyun said, and Yuta finally looked him in the eye, making his heart beat even faster.

"Continue." The Japanese replied coldly.

"I think I like you. I like you since I first saw you here. If you would give me another chance, maybe I could invite you on a date?" The Korean smiled shyly, at the same time noticing how the other boy's cheeks turned slightly pink.

“I don't go to cafes or restaurants. I also don't like walks. So what we are going to do?" Yuta started to trick Jaehyun wanting to punish him for his earlier behavior.

“But you like watching movies. Maybe you'd like to come over and watch one with me?" Jung smiled more confidently, understanding the game Yuta wanted to play with him.

"I don't know ... It's gonna be late and I might have a problem going home. My best friend worries when I have to go back alone through the city at night." The Japanese chuckled, covering his mouth with his hoodie sleeve.

"In that case, it would be best for you to stay overnight." The Korean whispered much closer to Yuta, and even though he wasn't a first-date kisser, he decided to make this little exception for Jaehyun.

Half a year later, Jaehyun made fun of Yuta's little lies, who smiled the widest as they both sat in a cozy cafe eating a brownie while drinking caramel latte. He also reminded his boyfriend that he supposedly didn't like walking, and yet after leaving most of their lectures they went to the park, always holding hands.

The only truth was Yuta's reluctance to eat dinner in restaurants because they always ended with passionate nights spent at Jaehyun's, of which the boy had to explain himself to Taeyong the next day because he forgot to inform his friend that he wouldn't come back for the night so that he wouldn't have to worry about him.

Taeyong might have been a good movie companion, but you couldn't comment on anything or eat snacks while watching with him. With Jaehyun, Yuta could run into the rental shop five minutes before closing to grab the stupidest movie the shop had to offer and laugh because of it breathlessly. During the opening credits, the Japanese would hastily arrange blankets on the student's small sofa while Jaehyun was carrying snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

So Taeyong was a really good companion, but it was Jaehyun who held his hand during the scary scenes when they watched the horror movies. It was Jaehyun who hugged him at the end of the sad melodrama. And most of all, it was Jaehyun who kissed him lovingly on his lap as the most popular romantic comedy of all time was playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! q(≧▽≦q)


End file.
